It is well known to cultivate plants, flowers and shrubs in plastics material containers or pots in which these plants, flowers and shrubs grow, sometimes for several years.
During the growth of the plants, the pots are subjected to various aggressions which make that their outer appearance is dirty and little aesthetic.
A present marketing method of plants, flowers or shrubs which is used more and more directly with the general public is the cause of a double problem which is the preservation and presentation of the plant during all the period running from the end of the cultivation phase to the sale to the final consumer. Moreover, it is important for the buyer to take away the plant, flower or shrub without getting dirty and without fouling the vehicle which most often is used for the transporation.